


Nutella Toast

by LexiDean



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiDean/pseuds/LexiDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy gets home from work one day and finds Clarke walking around his apartment in his sweatpants eating Nutella toast… chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutella Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with bellarkemyvalentine on tumblr, i.e. she sent me something and I built off of it and then this happened…

Bellamy Blake is done with work, everyone at the bar annoys him, especially on today, the day after Valentine’s Day. Everyone was either drinking away their sorrows, after getting dumped the day before or they were trying to pick up new people after dumping their significant other on Valentine’s Day. He just wanted to get back to his apartment, take a nice hot shower, and put on his favorite pair of ratty old sweatpants to enjoy the History Channel.

Clarke Griffin, however, he learned the moment he unlocked and opened the door to his apartment, had other plans. There she was, sitting on his couch, wearing his favorite sweatpants, and eating some of his limited supply of Nutella on a piece of toast. He groaned.

Ever since Octavia brought Clarke home for Thanksgiving break her freshman year of college, the blonde girl has been a pain in his side. Sure, it’s gotten better the longer he’s known her, and it may or may not have gotten significantly better after she drunkenly admitted to him one night that she just really wanted to draw him, and he may or may not have told her she totally could one day, but only if she dropped the pre-med and followed her heart to become an Art Major; which she did, a week later. And yes, they have gotten even friendly ever since both she and Octavia graduated and she lives in the apartment next to them in their building, and she tends to bring him raw chicken, spices, and really nice wine in exchange for meals on a biweekly basis. But that does not mean that she can just eat his Nutella, and wear his _favorite_ sweatpants. It is an abuse of her emergency key, and he is about to let her know.

“Clarke.” He says, throwing his keys into the bowl on the table right next to the door and kicking it closed behind him.

“Bellamy.” She answers, taking a bite of her Nutella toast, and moving her over a just a little bit to leave him room to sit on the couch.

“Why are you wearing my sweatpants?” He walks closer, he’s standing right in front of her now, his arms crossed over each other. He hopes that he looks angry and threatening, but the smile on her face makes him think that he doesn’t, not even one bit.

“My washer is broken, I texted O and she told me I could use yours. I also forgot to bring a change of clothes.” Clarke says, shrugging her shoulders.

“And you couldn’t have borrowed Octavia’s sweatpants why?”

“Yours were on top of the washer. Is this a problem Bellamy?” She stands up, her Nutella toast is completely gone, and if he knows Clarke as well as he thinks he does (in reality he knows her better than he thinks she does), she is about to go help herself to more.

“Yes it is. I had a really long day, and I was looking forward to wearing my favorite sweatpants. So give them back.” She laughs at him. Clarke Griffin, who has moved quickly to slather another piece of bread that was already toasted, with his Nutella, has the tenacity to laugh at him for wanting his sweatpants back.

She sticks the toast in her mouth and uses her arms to jump up onto the counter to take a seat. That’s when Bellamy notices it. His favorite sweat pants are old and worn, they’re from high school after all. He’d long since ripped out the pockets, for a few different reasons he’d rather not discuss with anyone ever, but those holes, that he never really thought of. Well, let’s just say they are making it pretty damn easy for him to get an eyeful of Clarke’s purple lace underwear when she moves. Clarke notices him looking.

“I’ll give you your sweatpants back.” He smiles for a second, until he sees the determined look in her eyes. “If you tell O exactly why there are holes in them to begin with, and if you admit to ogling my underwear through said holes.” She smirks at him.

Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her, and looks up at her face. There’s something about her tonight, and it is not just tonight if he is being honest with himself, but he isn’t, he’s not ready for honesty, at least in terms of the great Clarke Griffin, yet.

“Princess.” He says, raising his eyebrow more and bringing his body even closer to her own. Bringing back a nickname that he hasn’t called her since her awful ex-boyfriend used it against her during their break up. “If you don’t give them back, then I will take them back.”

“Because that would be even easier to explain to O.” She rolls her eyes and takes another bite of the Nutella toast.

Bellamy grabs it – the toast, not the sweatpants. He practically rips it out of her mouth, and holds it above his head. She looks at him with shock, her mouth half full with the bite she managed to get before Bellamy decided that this was the best course of action.

“Bastard. Nutella Toast is sacred.” Clarke says, jumping off the counter and trying to jump up to grab the toast back from Bellamy.

“I do actually know that, because it is my Nutella that you are eating all of.”

“Oh I’ll buy you more.” She rolls her eyes again, and starts to hit his arm over and over again to try and get him to lower his arm.

“If you give me back my pants, I will give you back your toast.” He holds it up higher, and steps backwards. Clarke may be short, but that does not mean her hitting his arm over and over again doesn’t hurt.

“God, you’re an ass.” Clarke says. She stops smacking his arm and pulls down the sweatpants to hand them to Bellamy. He cannot help but to watch, and if the look in her eyes tells him anything, it’s that maybe she knows it to. Her purple panties are completely lace, and he can’t help but to stare at what he can clearly see underneath them, he suddenly starts to think that maybe this was not the best idea…

“But I’m your ass.” He says, and hands her back the Nutella toast.

She stuffs the rest of the toast in her mouth and smiles at him. Walking over to the container of Nutella and taking it with her to the couch, without a spoon. Bellamy watches as she walks to the couch, thinking for what is probably the millionth time about just how beautiful that ass is, and briefly about how the only thing about Clarke he will be honest about is how badly he wants to grab that ass.

Clarke sees him ogling her, he knows he sees her ogling her; when she sits down she dips a finger in the Nutella jar and takes a long swipe of it, putting the finger in her mouth and licking the Nutella off. She picks up the remote with the other hand and turns on the History Channel program he wanted to watch tonight on. His shower can wait. He walks over and sits down right next to her taking a fingerful of the Nutella as well. As he eats it off his finger, he can feel her eyes staring. Two can play this game.

They talk during the documentary, it happens to be about Art in Ancient Rome, he vaguely remembers telling her about it when he made her dinner last night. They share the Nutella until it is gone, and when she says something and smiles at him, he can’t help but to think about how much she is sun, and how much she deserves the whole world, because what else could anyone give the sun?

“Clarke, why aren’t you wearing pants?” Octavia says, kicking the door closed (just like her brother) behind her.

Both Clarke and Bellamy look up at her, they missed her coming in, and its then that Bellamy realizes, for what is probably the fifteenth time that night, that maybe Clarke is about to start being more honest about each other too.

“Blame your brother, he ransomed my Nutella toast for me to take off his sweatpants.” Clarke says, smiling at her best friend, and motioning with her head to the pair of sweatpants sitting on the floor of the kitchen.

“You know what, on second thought I don’t even want to know.” Octavia throws her keys in the bowl and plops down next to Clarke, she looks at the empty Nutella jar and groans. “What are you doing over here anyway, it’s not a dinner night and your washer just got fixed.”

Bellamy looks at Clarke and raises an eyebrow, she looks down at the Nutella jar and bites her lip. “If I’m being honest, I was just out of Nutella and I needed Nutella toast in my life.”

Octavia gives Clarke a look, her signature, ‘okay if that’s what you want to believe’ look. And Clarke just shrugs her shoulders at her, turning up the volume on the program to hear something about the art in the temples of the Gods and Goddesses. Bellamy finds himself looking at Clarke, and when she glances at him for half a second a winks, he realizes that it is one hundred percent time for him to start being honest with himself. And for once, he’s actually looking forward to being honest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that y'all liked this, it was my first time writing fic for the 100, and I've only recently gotten back into writing fic in general, so I am still a little bit rusty. It is also super un-beta'd so sorry for any grammatical mistakes. If ya want to talk to me on tumblr I'm mywaitingtobewritten over there and I love new friends :) Feel free to leave comments and kudos if ya want too :D


End file.
